not_a_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah is the only daughter of Mikael and Esther, wealthy land owners from Eastern Europe in the 10th century. She is the fifth of six siblings, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Henrik. Not wanting to lose another child, their mother Esther decided to cast a spell, calling upon the Sun for life and the White Oak Tree for immortality- a spell Ivy later created. After their awakening, Mikael forced his children to feed on a local villager therefore completing their transition into vampires. After their mother's death, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one, always and forever. Rebekah was residing in Italy with her brothers when they met a vampire hunter, a member of a group called The Five. Rebekah soon fell in love with him, they had plans to be wed in a small church. Yet, despite their plans, Alexander had shown the originals yet another one of their wekanesses, the daggers dipped in white oak ash to immoblize them. Rebekah was in England along with Elijah and Klaus. She met Katerina Petrova, who was going to be sacrificed soon to activate Klaus's werewolf side, yet broke the brother's bond, by falling in love with both. Rebekah has held a grudge against her ever since, one to this day she still calls upon Rebekah and Klaus found themselves in Chicago, meeting Stefan Salvatore, a man which Rebekah fell in love with, as Klaus statedm she never does things half asked. Klaus tells her to let Stefan go, but Rebekah refuses.. Klaus forces her to choose between him and Stefan, and when she chooses the youngest Salvatore over him, he neutralizes her with the White Oak Ash Dagger. Rebekah remained neutralized for 90 years, only recently being removed due to the fact her brother needed the original witch’s necklace that Rebekah always kept on. One a certain doppelganger had as a gift from Rebekah’s lost lover. The blonde original has recently found out her brother was the reason she spent her whole life running, spent her whole life just existing. As a result she helped Elena, Damon, Stefan, bring Klaus back to Mystic in hopes of finally being rid of him, though the only thing helping them got her, was a dagger in her back. Elijah recently undaggered her, and the rest of the Mikaelson family, while Bonnie brought back Esther. Now for the first time in 900 years the Mikaelson’s are complete. Jason Beckett After spending months of training, Jason Beckett, to become a better vampire, the two gave into much needed desires, starting a relationship quickly. Though when Esther began to use her powers against the two, planning to turn them human for a limited amount of time in which Alaric would be able to kill them, Rebekah and Jason concived their first child. The pressures of the relationship, as well as trust, along with the stress of the pregnancy lead to their break up. Carrying on with her risky pregnancy, on July 5th, the former original gave birth to a little girl, naming her Ella, after Jason's mother. Ivy Jackson, was able to recreate the spell Esther cast over a thousand years ago, and turn Rebekah back to her original state before her death after birth.. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters